


Trying

by AMMO121



Category: One Piece
Genre: (or alive), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Judge is no longer king, LITERALLY, M/M, Once again Sanji is mentioned but never actually shows up, Past Child Abuse, Reiju is a Queen, Reiju tries to be a good sister, She's also CEO of a huge company, Sora didn't take kindly to Judge hurting her babies, Sorry tag person, The Sora in the comic is Vinsmoke Sora, Young Sanji, Zeff Cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: Reiju Vinsmoke has a talk with Zeff Blackleg about something important. (That being Sanji of course.)





	Trying

**Author's Note:**

> Haha surprise! This was super easy to write and so it only took me like two hours! 
> 
> Reiju is in her mid to late twenties in this because.
> 
> More of Reiju being a fucking boss, sprinkled with Zeff trying not to show how much he loves the little eggplant. (Reiju sees right through you Zeff.) And more of Reiju trying to be a good sister, which is where I got the title. 
> 
> Reiju is super easy to write for me right now, a lot easier then her damn brother that's for sure. Why Sanji why? 
> 
> P.s Sora will fuck you up if you mess with her babies.

Reiju Vinsmoke is the CEO of the worlds leading technology company. She's the only daughter of a Marine hero and a King. She is first in line for the throne of a small but influential country. Reiju doesn't get nervous nor uncomfortable. 

Blue eyes stared intensely into her own. She doesn't so much as blink. 

“You understand that it was for his own … safety,” She starts, her hands being warmed by a cup of rather divine tea, courtesy of the man sitting across her. “Our father… Judge was a man that had a certain expectations for everyone, including his own children. And Sanji was… different.”

“So he wasn't up to snuff,” Put bluntly yes, but true none the less. She took a sip from her cup and didn't correct him. “And so you sent him away.”

“Mother didn't want him to get caught up in the politics.” Reiju explained, she glanced down into her empty cup and thought back on her mothers tears. Her mother is – was- an emotional women, but her tears where always of joy. Only the night that she decided to send her second youngest son away did Reiju ever see her cry bitterly. Reiju wonders now if Sora knew that that would be the last time she every saw Sanji. “He had several handlers with him when he set off on the Orbit, they were instruction to keep him safe and happy.” 

“But then the ship sank,” An old hand didn't shake when pouring her a second cup.

“But the ship sank,” She repeated. Again she can still see her mothers cold face that night, when the news reached them. That had been the last straw for Sora, Reiju knew. 

She takes her cup and takes another sip, trying to chase way the cold that those memories brought. 

“And then I got stuck with the Eggplant, we know the story,” Zeff Blackleg said, gaze still intense and unwavering. “What I really want to know is why you show up now, almost five years later.”

Reiju didn't get where she is without being very good at reading body. Mr. Blackleg is very good at hiding it but his shoulders are too relaxed and his eyes too focused on her ever move. He's expecting her to take Sanji back with her, and there's a large part of her that wants to. To take her sweet little brother away from this place and keep him safe from the world. But then she'd be no better then Judge. A cage is still a cage. Sanji is better off here at the restaurant, with this man, living a normal life outside the politics and spot lights. Now all she has to do is show this man that that's how she really feels. 

“I have no intention of taking Sanji from you Mr. Blackleg.” Was as good a place to start as any. She swears that no board meeting has or will ever be this difficult. “Your adoption is valid and will stay so.” 

“Then why show up now?” He asks again. Reiju absently notes how he hasn't taken a sip from his own cup this whole time. Zeff Blackleg is famous for his refusal to waste food. Her arrival – and what he believes it means – must have shaken him tremendously. She's glad. 

“I can not change the past nor will I try alter the present,” Reiju finally says after another moment of silence. “But I would like to be a part of his future, no matter how small a part I might be allowed.”

The both of them fall into yet another moment of silence. Quite a few them have happened since she first knocked on his door. It was almost noon and Sanji should be at school, which is why she chose that time to stop by. She'd like nothing more then to see him person. No more pictures put on social media of him surrounded by people and friends that she'd probably never know the names of. But she wouldn't do that to the young teen. No, better she do it this way. 

“So you want visiting rights or something,” Zeff finally says. She can't read the look in his eyes. She wonders if the rumors are true and that this man really was once a pirate captain. 

“Nothing quite as formal as that – no need to get the court involved,” She goes to take another sip because the tea really was some of the best she'd ever had, and was surprised to find it empty once again. How unlike her, to loss track of something so madame. “I'd like – if it's alright with both you and Sanji – to be a part of his life. That could include visits yes, if agreed, but even phone calls or invitation to school events would be enough.”

Once again Mr. Blackleg poured more tea into her cup. She wishes that her assistant or maids were this attentive. 

“I'll have to talk to the Eggplant about what he wants,” He admits, leaning back in his seat, his body language shifting into something not quite natural, but closer. “But I don't have a problem with you stopping in once in a while. Hell, it might be nice to have someone to complain about the Stringbean with.” He snorts and turns his gaze away from her for the first time since they sat down. She gave an inquiring noise.

“Is he truly that much to handle?” It didn't match up with the memories of her sweet little brother, but people do change she supposes. 

“Only when he breaths,” She can't tell if he's joking. But he does snort, so she guesses he is. “And it's only been getting worse recently.”

“Oh really?” She raises her brows in curiosity.

“Yes, and he'll be unbearable when he finally figures it out,”

“And what exactly is he figuring out?”

“That he'd rather kiss that Moss friend of his, instead of punching him.” Her brows clime up even further up her forehead, if that was possible. The males of her family are quite … infamous for their women loving ways. She'd though Sanji was the same, from the information she'd gathered, but maybe there was more too it. 

“Oh really,” She says again. She might have to ask Zeff if he'd train several of her cooks. This tea was quite unbelievable. “'Moss friend'?”

“Kid that goes to school with the Eggplant,” He informs her. “Roronoa Zoro. The two of them are constantly getting into fights. The amount of times I've been called to his school, ha! I'm pretty sure I'm on the principals speed dial by now.”

“Oh?” And she smiles, because she might have a meeting with Microsoft at three and another one tomorrow with the President, but it's quite nice to talk to someone that loves Sanji as much as she does. “Do tell me more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I hope no one is too OOC, but Zeff doesn't swear in front of women -- even if they might take the Eggplant away from him. 
> 
> (Oh and Reiju total had someone follow Sanji and Zeff around for months before she dropped by, just to make sure that her little brother is being taken care of.)
> 
> Sanji's about twelve or thirteen at the time of this fic. It'll be another couple of years before those two idiots get a clue btw.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! I feed off the feedback! Who knows I might get motivated to make this a series, got an idea or two.


End file.
